paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Environmental hazards
Environmental hazards are present on many maps in both PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 to hinder the players. C4 C4 is utilized by the heisters, law enforcers, and even gangsters in both games to blow up various objects. C4 in most cases will injure, if not incapacitate, heisters caught in the explosion. C4 can be applied to numerous objects in PAYDAY 2 with the usage of trip mines. In Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B and both days of Hotline Miami, s are used by the enemies, and players that either trip their lasers or shoot them will detonate them, potentially downing heisters. Due to trip mines and Shaped Charges being able to be used in virtually any heist with doors or safes, only heists where C4 is a map element are listed below. Heists and days marked with an asterisk (*) feature C4 used against the players rather than by them (or if the players do use C4 in the same heist, it is incapable of downing them), and those marked with two asterisks (**) feature C4 that cannot harm players in any way, either because it is too far away from the players when detonated or the explosion simply does not hurt them. PAYDAY: The Heist= *First World Bank *Panic Room *Slaughterhouse *Counterfeit* *Undercover** |-|PAYDAY 2= *Aftershock *The Alesso Heist** *Art Gallery** *Beneath the Mountain *The Big Bank (with the C4 Tunneling escape purchased) *Boiling Point *The Bomb: Dockyard *The Bomb: Forest** *Car Shop** *Counterfeit* *Election Day Day 2 (by enemies in Plan A/B, by players in Plan C) *First World Bank *Framing Frame Day 1** *Golden Grin Casino *Hotline Miami Day 1 and Day 2* *Hoxton Breakout** *Panic Room *Prison Nightmare *Rats Day 3* *Slaughterhouse *Transport: Train Heist** *Undercover (Payday 2)** Electrified objects Electrified objects are an environmental hazard present in PAYDAY 2, causing players that get electrocuted on contact, as though they were being tased by a Taser. They are present in the following heists: *Big Oil Day 1: There is a chance the fence surrounding the clubhouse is electrified if the crew does not spawn behind the clubhouse. It cannot be turned off, requiring the crew to enter the area through the main gate. *Firestarter Day 3: The vault is electrified, requiring the crew to turn off the power box upstairs before they can mount the thermal drill on it. *Goat Simulator Day 1: If a goat is stuck to a fan or up on a scaffold, trying to grab it or climb the ladder to it will electrocute the player, requiring cutting a nearby power box to retrieve it. *Boiling Point: The hatch to the underground lab is guarded by an electrified fence. It is turned off and opened when the EMP bomb goes off. *Reservoir Dogs Heist Day 1: The vault may be electrified, requiring the crew to find and turn off the power box before they can mount the drills on it. Explosive barrels .]] Explosive barrels are an environmental hazard present in PAYDAY 2, introduced with the Meltdown heist. Shortly after being damaged, they will explode, damaging characters, dealing about as much damage as a grenade launcher grenade in about the same radius. They are present in the following heists: *Aftershock *Beneath the Mountain *Boiling Point *Goat Simulator Day 2 *Green Bridge *Henry's Rock *Meltdown *Undercover Rusty, dormant versions of the explosive barrel can be seen in Firestarter Day 1, Shadow Raid, and, due to being a loud version of Shadow Raid, Meltdown. Up until being removed in Update #95.3, Golden Grin Casino had a sort of variant of the explosive barrel in the form of fire extinguishers. Green Bridge also features red propane tanks that function similarly to explosive barrels. Fall damage Fall damage is an environmental hazard present on every map in PAYDAY: The Heist and most maps in PAYDAY 2. Falling from heights too high up will deal damage to the player that fell. There are certain fall heights called fatal heights, given its name as falling from these heights will make the player enter bleedout on impact, taking away one of their downs. A unique version of the fatal height appears in the Birth of Sky heist; jumping out of the plane in which the heist starts without a parachute or throwing away the parachute prior to the landing point being visible will send the player directly into custody on impact. All damaging falls in PAYDAY: The Heist will take health away from the player on impact, but in PAYDAY 2, players will only take armor damage from non-fatal heights. Fatal heights are present in the following heists in both games: PAYDAY: The Heist= *First World Bank *Panic Room *Green Bridge *Diamond Heist *Undercover |-|PAYDAY 2= *Aftershock *The Alesso Heist *Art Gallery *The Big Bank *Big Oil *The Biker Heist Day 1 *Birth of Sky *Boiling Point *The Bomb: Forest *Car Shop *Cook Off *The Diamond *Firestarter Day 1 *First World Bank *Framing Frame *Garage Escape *Goat Simulator Day 1 *GO Bank *Golden Grin Casino *Hotline Miami Day 2 *Hoxton Breakout *Hoxton Revenge *Jewelry Store *Lab Rats *Mallcrasher *Murky Station *Overpass Escape *Panic Room *Prison Nightmare *Rats *Scarface Mansion *Shacklethorne Auction *Shadow Raid *Transport: Downtown *Transport: Train Heist *Ukrainian Job *Undercover *Watchdogs Day 1 *White Xmas There are several maps in PAYDAY 2 where fall damage cannot be taken through normal means, these being Election Day Day 2 Plan C, Four Stores, Transport: Underpass, Henry's Rock, and the Cafe and Park escapes. Additionally, fall damage can only be taken in the Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job heists through the usage of the Vantage Point asset. Fire In both games, fire is a scripted map element that harms players by standing in it. In most cases, environmental fire is a consequence of the players' actions, though in some maps, it is in the map by default, for example The Bomb: Forest. Some fire does not harm the crew and is simply there for aesthetic purposes. Environmental fire deals damage to players every seconds after second of standing in it. Fire usually serves little more purpose than being an inconvenience to the crew, deter players from certain areas, or be a reminder of their actions, but in some cases it is part of objectives. For example, in Firestarter Day 1, gas tanks near the hangars can be blown up and the weapon bags can be burned in them as an alternative to securing them. Some fire can also help the crew instead of hinder them, such as in Mallcrasher, where gas cans can be used to burn stores that don't have anything destroyable in them. In the Santa's Workshop heist, after 4 loot bags are secured, an equipment bag containing a flamethrower setup will be granted once every time the escape "vehicle" comes around. Dropping it at a doorway will deploy a flamethrower trap, that, when activated, will kill any and all law enforcers that pass through it for one minute before having to cool down. The fire from the flamethrowers do not harm heisters and do not actually burn the law enforcers; it simply insta-kills them. In PAYDAY: The Heist, two fire symbols would flash near the center of the screen when the player stands in fire. This is not present in PAYDAY 2. Fire is present in the following heists in both games. Heists and days marked with an asterisk (*) only contain fire that is either cosmetic or out of reach, thus cannot harm the heisters. PAYDAY: The Heist= *First World Bank *Heat Street *Panic Room* *Green Bridge *Slaughterhouse *Undercover* *No Mercy |-|PAYDAY 2= *Aftershock* *The Alesso Heist* *Beneath the Mountain* *The Big Bank *Big Oil Day 1* *Birth of Sky* *The Bomb: Dockyard *The Bomb: Forest *Brooklyn Bank* *Cook Off *Counterfeit* *The Diamond* *Firestarter Day 1 and Day 3 *First World Bank *Garage Escape *Goat Simulator Day 1 *Henry's Rock* *Hotline Miami *Hoxton Revenge* *Lab Rats *Mallcrasher *Murky Station* *Nightclub *Overpass Escape *Panic Room* *Park Escape* *Prison Nightmare *Rats Day 1, Day 2*, and Day 3 *Safe House Nightmare* *Santa's Workshop* *Scarface Mansion *Shadow Raid* *Slaughterhouse *Undercover* *Watchdogs Day 1 *White Xmas Lasers Lasers are map elements in various maps in both games. Unlike other hazards, they do not cause bodily harm to players, but rather, tripping them will set off the alarm. In their only appearance in PAYDAY: The Heist— Diamond Heist— and some of the heists they appear in in PAYDAY 2, lasers are static and either can't be turned off or can be bypassed via security system manipulation, but in several maps in the sequel, the lasers are dynamic and can be bypassed by watching the laser pattern and moving through when allowed. The following heists in PAYDAY 2 have lasers, and are separated between having static and dynamic lasers: Static= *Art Gallery *The Diamond *Diamond Heist *Framing Frame Day 1 and Day 3 *Golden Grin Casino *Hoxton Revenge |-|Dynamic= *The Big Bank *GO Bank *Golden Grin Casino *Murky Station Additionally, lasers can be seen in the vault area in The Alesso Heist, but said area cannot be accessed and thus the lasers cannot be tripped. Metal detectors Metal detectors are cosmetic map elements in both games and a hindrance to stealth in several heists in PAYDAY 2. Like the lasers above, walking through functioning metal detectors will create loud noise/trigger the alarm, but unlike lasers, do not have obvious indicators, meaning unaware players can very easily break stealth. Functioning metal detectors also appear in the old Safe House and Hoxton Breakout Day 2, but triggering them in the former does not actually do anything, and they serve no purpose in the latter as the alarm goes off anyway. Functioning metal detectors appear in the below heists in PAYDAY 2: *Firestarter Day 2 (create noise) *First World Bank (sound alarm) *Golden Grin Casino (sound alarm) *Shacklethorne Auction (sound alarm) *Ukrainian Job (create noise; if hot dog stand cops spawn, they will be always be alerted immediately, even if outside of noise range) Tear gas Tear gas, also called poison gas, is utilized by the law enforcement in PAYDAY 2, dealing damage to heisters standing in it. It deals no damage to enemies or civilians. While not explicitly called tear gas, a similar gas is seen in PAYDAY: The Heist's First World Bank, appearing in the room before the Overdrill vault should the players press a wrong tile. Tear gas deals damage every seconds after second of standing in it. Prior to Update #86, tear gas only appeared on a few maps. With said update, however, the SWAT Van Turret deploys tear gas when heisters get too close, making it appear on every heist the turret appears in, with the exception of The Biker Heist Day 2, where it is unreachable and/or on the bottom of a helicopter. Due to the numerous maps where the SWAT Van Turret appears, only maps where tear gas being deployed are a scripted part of the map itself are listed below: *Bank Heist (all variants) *Boiling Point *The Diamond *Firestarter Day 3 *First World Bank *Goat Simulator Day 2 *Henry's Rock *Hoxton Breakout Day 2 *Undercover Other Some maps in PAYDAY 2 have environmental hazards that don't fit into other categories, thus are listed here. Big Oil Day 1 There are landmines laden throughout the scrapyard surrounding the house. Alerting the bikers or firing off weaponry near the landmines will detonate them, downing any heisters caught in the explosion. Firestarter Day 1 There are gas tanks that spawn in several locations around the hangar, which can be blown up, allowing the weapon bags to be destroyed as a quicker alternative to being secured. Additionally, bags thrown into the burning gas tanks will detonate them as well, these explosions capable of downing heisters. Lab Rats In several locations, a giant-in-comparison-to-the-heisters spider can appear, which will incapacitate heisters that wander too close. It can be knocked off the table with enough gunfire, and leaves on its own after enough time passes. Prison Nightmare The Wheel of Misfortune may land on "Drills", which results in the NecroCloaker assaulting an area near the wheel with two drills, harming players that come too close. Henry's Rock The crew may have to fire a giant laser in the Weapons Lab to open a large door which one of the Boxes is behind. When firing it creates a large, red beam, which will instantly down any player that touches it. Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)